


¿Quieres intentarlo?

by Flamingori



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, ME ENCANTAN, ME ENCANTAN ESTOS DOS, Oneshot, WorNic - Freeform, en serio, experimento narrativo, humor y fluff, narración en 2ª persona
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: Tu plan era simplemente recuperar los cigarros, ¿en qué momento se había convertido en algo más?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1, esta cosa es muy tierna. No tengo muy claro cómo, pero he logrado escribir algo lindo dentro de este anime tan bestia que me gusta tanto.
> 
> 2, he jugado lo que he querido con el narrador, me encanta que el lector sea a la vez narrador y personaje, así, en esta historia os pondréis en la piel de Worick (ojo, no literalmente, no seamos salvajes).
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : los personajes de este escrito no me pertenecen (¡ojalá, yo quiero a este par en mi vida!), son obra de su respectivo autor. Yo sólo los tomo prestado para mi uso y disfrute personal, sin ánimo de lucro.

\-----

Ha estado ahí, lo intuyes. Sabes que el sentimiento siempre ha estado ahí contigo, bien refugiado en el interior para evitar molestias, como quien aparta unos papeles a un lado para centrarse en otros, entonces, ¿por qué afloraba ahora y no antes o más tarde? Quizás ha llegado al límite, en el caso de que los sentimientos pudieran limitarse de alguna forma, esos papeles que has echado a un lado acabarían por caer, ganándose irremediablemente toda tu atención al ir a recogerlos. Aunque quizás unos papeles no fueran el mejor ejemplo para esto, ¿había forma de que un papel se pareciera siquiera al amor?

Toses, sólo pensarlo te hace toser y casi ahogarte con el humo del cigarro.

—No deberías fumar tanto, Worick —esta voz tan dulce es la de Alex, que te mira preocupada desde el sofá. A su lado, Nicolas asiente con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada del libro que lleva un rato leyendo.

—Oye, oye, uno de los mayores placeres en la vida es el tabaco, no me prives de él —te defiendes con una sonrisa ante su arrebatadora expresión.

Tienes que preguntarte cuántos hombres habrán caído ante ella: sus finas cejas alzadas, ojos brillantes con restos de maquillaje en sus pestañas y los labios torcidos a modo de puchero. De hecho, decides mirar hacia otro lado para evitar unirte a la lista de víctimas. Y a quien miras es a Nicolas, y por enésima vez te preguntas _"¿por qué?"_. Si lo que te interesara fuese alguien delicado, femenino y tierno, pues a Nicolas era la última persona en el mundo a la que mirarías, él podría ser muchas cosas pero delicado por supuesto que no, femenino incluso menos y tierno… bueno, encuentras algo tiernos sus gestos cuando intenta "hablar" con alguien que no le entiende, te divierte verle nervioso al ser incapaz de comunicarse debidamente. Con esa apariencia suya lo que menos transmite es confianza o seguridad, en todo caso peligro; no obstante, sabes por experiencia propia que su corazón es amable, no demasiado, pero sí bastante más que el tuyo.

Esta vez ríes, volviendo a toser por culpa del humo que se negaba a abandonar tu garganta.

—¡Ya está bien, acabarás muerto no de un cáncer sino porque tú mismo te ahogas!

Alex se pone en pie y avanza decidida no hacia ti, sino hacia tu habitación, ¿qué es lo que busca? Tardas menos de dos segundos en averiguarlo, sale del dormitorio cargando en sus manos el paquete de cigarros, uno casi nuevo que aún tiene 5 cajetillas en él.

—Ale-chan, no bromees con el tabaco de un fumador. Déjalo en su sitio.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que estoy bromeando? ¡No permitiré que fumes un solo cigarro más! ¿Qué será de la agencia si mueres?

—El tabaco no va a matarme —te acercas con cautela, pero ella es aún más cauta, se aleja despacio hacia la derecha dejando el paquete a su espalda—. Ale-chan, entrégamelo y nadie resultará herido, ¿de acuerdo? No me obligues a hacerte daño.

Ella niega con la cabeza continuando el movimiento, sabes a dónde quiere ir, irónicamente, ahora mismo el punto más seguro del apartamento está junto al A/0 que está sentado en el sofá, ajeno al conflicto mientras lee. Das un largo paso hacia un lado, negándole el acceso, ella se sorprende y corre intentando rodearte, no era una mala estrategia pero sí era un movimiento lento, te basta estirar el brazo para sujetarla, tiras con algo de fuerza y la detienes por completo. La miras victorioso, pero te confunde su expresión, sus ojos miran hacia arriba, te giras mirando el mismo punto y puedes ver la bonita trayectoria del paquete de tabaco rozando el techo, formando un arco hasta que acaba en el regazo de Nicolas. ¿Quién era el valiente que iría a aquella zona a retirar el objeto?

Pues pareció ser Alex, se suelta de tu agarre —que ha dejado de ser contundente desde hace un rato— y corre sobre sus tacones hasta el sofá, sentándose en él. Desde ahí te mira señalando el tabaco o la entrepierna de Nicolas, no tienes muy claro hacia dónde está apuntando su dedo índice.  
—¡Zona prohibida! —exclama sonriente—. Ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba, si dejo el tabaco aquí no tendrás acceso a él. Ahora, Nicolas —se gira hacia él clavando el dedo en su mejilla, ganándose al fin su atención ya que despega la vista del libro—, te lo encargo, ¿de acuerdo? No dejes que fume un solo cigarro más, ¿me entiendes?

Nicolas asiente en silencio y vuelve sus ojos a la lectura, aunque primero te mira y te sonríe de una forma algo macabra. Te queda claro que piensa divertirse con esto. Alex aplaude bastante contenta poniéndose en pie, de la mesita rescata su pequeño bolso, se despide igual de alegre y se marcha diciendo que va a comprar algo de ropa. Es astuta, sabe que no puedes salir a por más tabaco o las llamadas que recibáis en la agencia no podrán ser atendidas.

 

Cuando el silencio inunda el apartamento te acercas al sofá, el único tabaco que te queda está sobre el regazo de un hombre, no debe ser muy difícil hacerse con él. Lo primero que haces es sentarte junto a su posición, estudiando al objetivo, ¿qué era Nicolas de todas formas? No es demasiado, apenas un sicario del más alto rango… de acuerdo, éste no es el momento de hacer bromas, aprecias lo suficiente tu vida como para ello.

—Oye Nic, ¿no crees que el tiempo está un poco tonto últimamente? Ya sabes, un día con calor, luego frío…

Intentas hacer un avance con una conversación casual, debes lograr que baje la guardia, pero viendo cómo te mira sin la menor de las emociones te das cuenta de que no está funcionando. Sonríes ladeando un poco la cabeza y, al mismo tiempo, estiras el brazo intentando llegar al tabaco en un movimiento pausado para no alarmarle. Mala idea, Nicolas sujeta tu muñeca y aprieta con tanta fuerza que temes por el estado de tus huesos; te suelta después de varios gritos y quejas, vuelve a sonreír y retoma su lectura. Mientras, te quedas inclinado en el sofá hacia adelante, frotando un poco tu muñeca y viendo la notoria marca roja que sus dedos han dejado en ella.

Es tiempo para el segundo asalto, ya has descubierto que no será fácil pero la recompensa merecía la pena, estamos hablando de cinco cajetillas al fin y al cabo, es un negocio serio y, como tal, requería métodos drásticos. 

Saltas hacia el frente y rápido giras para señalar la pared tras el sofá visiblemente alterado.  
—¡Nic cuidado!, ¡¿qué es esa cosa detrás de ti?!

Silencio.  
Nicolas ni siquiera hace el esfuerzo de girar a comprobar esa supuesta amenaza situada a su espalda, en cambio, mira hacia ti soltando un suspiro mientras baja sus hombros, puedes ver el _"¿qué estás haciendo ahora?"_ escrito en sus ojos.

Te pones en pie carraspeando, aparentando que todo está bien, aunque puedes sentir cierto rubor en tus mejillas al descubrir que tu estrategia no funcionó como esperabas. Si las distracciones no funcionaban, sólo quedaba una forma: acercamiento directo. No debías estar muy bien de la cabeza si creías que la mejor técnica es ir de frente contra un A/0, sin duda la falta de nicotina en tu cuerpo te hace pensar cosas extrañas, pero era tu tabaco, ¡maldita sea, es tu tabaco!

—Nic —le llamas y él alza la cabeza para mirarte. Tiendes la mano hacia arriba en un gesto de recepción, te debe entregar los cigarros—. El tabaco, dámelo.

Los ojos de tu compañero van desde tu cara hasta tu mano, volviendo a trepar para repetir el vistazo un par de veces. Mueves los dedos y parece que entiende. O quizá no. Esperabas que te diera el paquete, no un apretón de manos como si fuera un saludo; agacha un poco la cabeza a modo de reverencia y te ves obligado a hacer lo mismo por mera cuestión de educación, te reverencias dándole las buenas tardes. Suelta tu mano para seguir con su lectura y entonces te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! ¡No me jodas y dame el maldito tabaco!

Tus gritos sí que los entiende, vuelve a mirarte sonriente y niega moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro. Vuelves a gritarle, aunque dudas seriamente que te escuche, y su respuesta es cerrar el libro en medio de un segundo suspiro. Coge el importante paquete de cigarros con su otra mano y avanza por la habitación hasta la estantería para dejar ahí el libro con los muchos otros que tiene.

Es el momento perfecto para arrebatarle los cigarros, con sólo una cajetilla sería suficiente, podrías aguantar con eso hasta que Alex regresara y pudieses salir a por más. Tendrías que activar tus 5 sentidos para esto, seamos honestos, abalanzarse desarmado contra Nicolas no debía ser uno de tus mejores planes, pero era el único que podías llevar a cabo ahora. No lo piensas más y corres hacia él —saltando para atrapar su cintura—, buscas acabar con su equilibrio y lo consigues. En un parpadeo está en el suelo bajo ti, mirándote un tanto confundido.

Hace ya muchos años que os conocéis, pero ésta es la primera vez que os encontráis de esta manera. Es la primera vez que puedes usar el adjetivo "indefenso" para referirte a él, al menos en apariencia porque seguramente a Nicolas no le costaría ningún esfuerzo apartarte de un golpe; pensar que de alguna forma te permite estar aquí sienta bien. Y, sinceramente, encuentras bastante agradable la posición, ¿así que estar arrodillado sobre las caderas de otro hombre podía sentirse de esta forma? Bueno, no te refieres a las caderas de cualquier hombre por supuesto, solamente a las de Nicolas. Y, siendo honestos, no tienes el más mínimo interés en descubrir las de otro.

Vuelves a la realidad sacudiendo la cabeza, debes aprovechar esta ventaja que te da estar arriba… ¿qué estabas haciendo antes de caer? Ah claro, los cigarros. Otra sacudida de cabeza y centras los ojos en quien tienes abajo, _"¿te has hecho daño?",_ entiendes a la perfección lo que te dice moviendo manos, y sonríes para tranquilizarlo.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, no es nada —le miras borrando de golpe la sonrisa—, pero se convertirá en algo si no me das los cigarros.

Le ves reír y sabes que no te está tomando en serio, debes hacer algo para que sepa tus intenciones, ya lo habías dicho antes: con el tabaco no se bromea.

—Nic, quiero fumar; si es necesario te arrojaré por la ventana para conseguirlo.

_"¿Quieres intentarlo?"_

Maldito hijo de perra, estaba sonriendo.

—Para ya la broma y dame mis cigarros —te habías inclinado hacia él, algo te impulsaba a hacerlo. Posiblemente esa tradición que siguen muchos hombres de acercar el rostro al del otro con el que estén buscando pelea.

Ante esto Nicolas no pareció inmutarse, te miraba ahora con una expresión neutra, sin rastro de aquella sonrisa orgullosa que te mostraba hace un momento, ¿significaba esto que no le molestaba tu cercanía? Porque ahora mismo varios de tus mechones caían sobre su cara (llevando el cabello suelto era inevitable) y no los apartaba. Viste su mano yendo hacia uno de ellos, jugueteó con él entre sus dedos, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Un duro golpe en la parte trasera de tu cabeza te hace despertar, te había bastado un parpadeo para darte cuenta de lo que hacía: te estaba distrayendo. Ahora eras tú quién estaba abajo con Nicolas sentado entre tus piernas, con las suyas una a cada lado de tu torso; te había inmovilizado por completo. Ante cualquier otra persona esto significaría la muerte, a ti te parece una imagen bastante interesante.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —le preguntas mirándole, ha sacado una cajetilla del paquete, mira hacia el frente y lanza la cajetilla—. ¡Serás maldito, no tires mi tabaco por la ventana!

Maldices tu mala suerte, ¿cómo alguien tan bajito podía resultar tan pesado cuando ni siquiera le tenías totalmente encima? Incluso puedes incorporarte lo suficiente como para quedar sentado, ¿era una buena idea? Ya volvíais a estar frente a frente, y tener a Nicolas entre tus piernas se volvía cada vez más emocionante, incluso cuando había tirado buena parte de tus cigarros por la ventana.

—Nic, de verdad quiero fumar —suspiras, te has quedado sin opciones, ¿qué podías hacer para conseguir el tabaco?

La bombilla pareció iluminarse de golpe en tu mente, como un cegador fogonazo que te hizo cerrar los ojos. Escuchas sin problemas el plástico de las cajetillas y el lejano "plof" que causa su caída contra el pavimento. Decides ignorar los sonidos y recordar la expresión que Alex había mostrado antes, quizá jugando a ese jueguecito de "armas de mujer" lograses el objetivo y pudieras rescatar algún inocente cigarro. A esto no ayudaba mucho el parche que llevas cubriendo uno de tus ojos, pero quizá tuvieras suerte y con sólo uno a la vista lo consiguieras.

Te aseguras de parpadear muy despacio, con delicadeza incluso para volver a mirar a Nicolas. Perfecto, descubres que está mirando una de las cajetillas antes de muy probablemente lanzarla a la calle, con esto se ha perdido tu "mágico-despertar-capaz-de-encandilar-a-un-hombre", por llamarlo de alguna manera. Con Nicolas no podrías fingir una voz dulce y encantadora, ¿no sería un esfuerzo inútil? Así que debías valerte de otras tácticas para conseguir su atención.

De nuevo, fue la más obvia la ganadora, inclinas sólo un poco la cabeza y tu frente acaba apoyada en la suya. Es entonces cuando te mira, preguntándote en silencio si te pasaba algo; sonríes intentando por todos los medios aparentar normalidad bajo una apariencia que pudiera considerarse tierna. Sus ojos siguen puestos en tu rostro, así que aprovechas para mover muy poco a poco la mano hacia la cajetilla que sigue sujetando, has contado las que ha ido lanzando al vacío y ésta es la última, debes hacerte con ella cueste lo que cueste.

—Verás Nic —comienzas a hablar ya prácticamente rozando el plástico de la caja—, he estado pensando en un par de cosas, ¿sabes? Cosas que te involucran a ti y a m…-

No logras terminar la frase, bueno, no del todo, tras esa "m" vino un festival de gritos; Nicolas había movido sus piernas, hasta ahora plegadas y entrelazadas con las tuyas, de un movimiento brusco las abrió, logrando que una dolorosa punzada atravesara el interior de tus muslos. Con tantos gritos, ya podías decirle adiós a la imagen delicada que querías transmitir.

Le miras desconcertado mientras que se pone en pie, ¡estaba sonriendo de nuevo el muy…!

_"¿Es eso un intento barato de seducción?"_

El desconcierto no abandona tu rostro atendiendo a su pregunta, mantiene esa sonrisa divertida mientras mueve sus manos para hablar. Pero se ha equivocado por completo, lo que intentabas era coger el tabaco, nada más, ¿no era así? De acuerdo, quizá sí había algo más, pero Nicolas no tenía por qué saberlo, necesitabas una táctica que cambiara las tornas, comienzas a verte acorralado y es una sensación angustiante. Puedes sentir sus ojos aún puestos en ti, y es bastante extraño ver que te mira, literalmente, desde arriba cuando suele ser todo lo contrario.

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Si hubiera querido seducirte ya estarías gimoteando mi nombre —sonríes con cierto orgullo, no te faltan habilidades en ese campo.

Nicolas se agacha frente a ti, mirándote, aunque parecía que más bien te analizaba. Le ves inclinarse hacia ti y te es imposible huir, nunca te había hecho daño y no tenía por qué empezar ahora a hacerlo, ¿cierto? Imita el gesto que has tenido antes y apoya su frente en la tuya, ahora parece que sus ojos te han atrapado, te cuesta apartar la mirada de ellos. Le preguntarías qué ocurre pero muy posiblemente no obtengas respuesta, así que permaneces en silencio y alerta, intentando averiguar qué sucederá. Si bien es cierto que te encuentras bastante tenso, no es lo suficiente como para defenderse de un posible ataque; la expresión que Nicolas lleva no es la que muestra en los combates, ésta era una distinta, una que denotaba curiosidad, ¿qué era lo que estaba mirando tanto? ¿Era éste su intento barato de seducción o sólo te estaba crispando los nervios?

 _"Seducción, ¿eh?",_ puedes leerlo en sus labios cuando los mueve. Realmente estando tan cerca no hace falta usar la voz para comunicarse, aun así, Nicolas ríe y se acerca más a ti, yendo directo hacia tu oreja. Ahora temes un mordisco, no sabes si el cartílago es comestible o no, pero ya puedes irte despidiendo de él.

—¿Qui…eres intentar…lo?

Lo que sentiste no fue un mordisco ni mucho menos, fue su aliento chocando con tu oreja, además de oír su voz.  
De acuerdo, iba siendo hora de admitir la derrota ante él —¿en qué momento se había convertido esto en una competición?—. Se separa buscando incorporarse, pero se lo impides, mueves la mano hasta sujetar la placa que lleva al cuello, tiras de ella forzando que vuelva a pegarse a ti. Tan cerca, estáis tan cerca que llegáis a compartir el aliento, la punta de tu nariz toca la suya, y ninguno sois de nariz grande, por lo tanto estáis más que cerca; él casi acuclillado y tú aún sentado. Pero no serías tú quién acabe con esa ínfima distancia, no te privarías del placer que es recibir un beso y no darlo; así, te mantienes a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, con tus labios rozando los suyos.

—¿No me dejarás responder a eso? —preguntas con ese tono de voz juguetón que siempre da buenos resultados.

Ahora simplemente debes esperar su movimiento, ¿un beso de Nicolas Brown? ¿Cómo debe sentirse? Sospechas que será algo salvaje, incluso torpe y, ¿por qué no?, malditamente adictivo, tanto así que aún no lo has tenido y ya estás deseando más.

Sin embargo, dicho contacto no llegó. En su lugar, Nicolas mueve la cabeza primero hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante. Oh maldición, esto iba a doler. En efecto, un duro cabezazo por su parte que te hace caer hacia atrás, con tu espalda una vez más en el suelo y una dolorosa marca roja naciendo en tu frente.

—¿Era del todo necesario el golpe? Agh, duele como el infierno, ¿tienes piedras en la cabeza o qué pasa contigo?

Tus quejas no tienen respuesta, era de esperarse. Giras un poco el rostro mirando hacia tu estómago, justo ahí has sentido un golpecito y te sorprende ver la cajetilla de cigarros sobre tu camiseta. Ya habías vuelto a olvidar cuál era el objetivo principal. Alzas más la mirada y encuentras a Nicolas cogiendo su arma, ¿iba a salir justo ahora?

—Oye, oye, Nic espera un…-

No, no esperó. Cuando consigues ponerte en pie te encuentras solo en el apartamento, te ves obligado a apretar los dientes, ¿a dónde iba ahora? ¡Aún te debe un beso, maldita sea, alguien debería enseñarle a pagar sus deudas! Reaccionas de nuevo viendo la cajetilla de cigarrillos en el suelo junto a tu pie derecho, ¿acaso importaba ahora? Sí, sí importaba, esta caja tenía una importante misión, la cual le acabas de otorgar sobre la marcha.  
La coges y sin perder más tiempo corres hacia la ventana, eres un tipo afortunado, a mitad de la calle puedes ver la espalda de Nicolas. Así que cargas, estiras hacia atrás el brazo y lanzas con toda la fuerza que has podido encontrar. Otro golpe de suerte, la cajetilla acaba golpeando su cabeza, mira de un lado a otro y finalmente se gira para mirar hacia atrás. Es cuando te ve apoyado en el marco inferior de la ventana.

—¡Tú, maldito enano cobarde! —le señalas mientras gritas, ver cómo se frunce su ceño es la prueba de que te ha entendido—. Esta noche… sí, ¡esta noche! ¡Esta noche, ¿me oyes?! ¡Será esta misma noche!

¿Te ha entendido? ¿No lo ha hecho? Sólo queda esperar un gesto, por mínimo que sea. Y ahí viene, reconoces esos movimientos con sus manos, sabes lo que significan, comprendes lo que quiere decir; y ante eso sólo tienes una respuesta.

—¡Pero serás…! —tienes que reír antes de seguir—. ¡Por supuesto que quiero intentarlo! ¡Maldita sea, vuelve aquí de una vez!

Si vuelve o no es algo que aún no sabes, de momento te basta con verle reír.


End file.
